Absence Makes the Heart Grow Bitchier
by theycallmemichelle
Summary: So, S is off to boarding school for God knows why. Could it have to do with her sleeping with N, unbeknownst to B? I am new to GG, so no spoilers! And what will Manhattan do without S? Rated T for--come on, it's Gossip Girl, do I need to explain? R&R.


**A/N I, like, just started reading **_**Gossip Girl**_** today, and I had to start with **_**Because I'm Worth it**_** because that's the earliest the library had. I have not read the reason Serena left Constance Billiard, so don't spoil it for me in a review. PLEASE!!**

_Disclaimer: All the real names of people, places, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me. –Gossip Girl_

_**Hey people!**_

I have a confession. While I'll miss parties that only end when the sun comes up, weekends clad only in a Malia Mills bikini and a fluttery sundress, and dinners _a deux_ at cozy **sidewalk cafes**, my heart skips a beat when I anticipate what will happen when the school doors open…and not just in **Manhattan**.

No, what I am looking most forward to is **Hanover Academy** opening their doors to the notorious It Girl, **S**. You all know **S**, right? Tall, blonde, blue-eyed and gorgeous? The perfect girl, some might say. Although…she's been a little naughty in **Manhattan** lately.

See, **S** has been seeing (Pun!) her bitchy BFF **B**'s boyfriend (try saying that five times fast) **N**, and recently had a little too much fun at **his house** when no one was home…particularly in the **bedroom**.

Of course, that can't be the reason why **S** took off to **boarding school** faster than a girl who just slept with her BFF's boyfriend—but, wait a minute…she _is_ a girl who just slept with her BFF's boyfriend. Let us all take a moment to pray for **S**, because if she ever comes back, the Queen **B** will sting her to social suicide.

Sightings

**S **at **Grand Central Station**, catching a train to **Hanover, New Hampshire **while her parents wave good-bye as their daughter (and the very thing holding them back from living their lives) drifts farther and farther away and the chance to throw some fabulous adult-party drifts closer and closer.

**D **at **Grand Central Station**, gazing at **S** as she boards the **Manhattan-Hanover** train, hidden behind the latest addition of _The New York Times_. Everyone knows that he is in stalker-love with **S**…except **S** herself, that is.

**B **at **Barney's**, picking out a new bottle of Hermes Eau d'Orange Verte men's cologne for **N**, obviously. She has no idea.

**N **in **Central Park**, getting high hopes of **S** maybe coming back for one more passionate night…or maybe it was just the weed he was smoking.

Your Email

**Q: **Dear GG,

Why would **S** go all the way to **HA** just because she slept with **N**? **B** can only torment her for so long, right?

–Joejoe

**A: **Dear Joejoe,

What is that, some kind of JoJo knock-off name? Anyway, have you met **B**? She'll make you _want_ to go to **HA** after she's only just begun. Trust me, **S** is doing her social-life a favor. She's quitting while she's ahead.

–GG

**Q: **Dear G-Girl,

It's weird how you know all this stuff about **S**, **B**, **N**, and **D**…and how will you get the dish on **S** if she's in **HA**? Are you maybe **S** herself?

–Juicy4Life

**A: **Dear Juicy4Life (even though Juicy is disgusting),

Ahem, I have made it clear before that I will not reveal my identity (read the Disclaimer!). Secondly, would I reveal that **S** just slept with **B**'s boyfriend if I _were_ **S**? And would I say that **S** didn't know about **D**'s crush if I _were_ **S**? Face the facts, Juicy. I'm not **S**. And, I have many friends, even in NH. I have my ways, O Juicy one.

–G-Girl

We'll just see what **Manhattan** will do without **S**, and what **HA** will do _with_ **S**. Who is going to be the new queen bee? **B** herself? It makes sense. Will **D** get over **S** now that she may be gone for good? And what will **N** do about **B**? Will **I** ever stop talking about it?

I have the answer to the last one: Definitely not. ;)

You know you love me,

—Gossip Girl

**A/N I probably won't be including Vanessa or Jenny in this very much. I don't really like them. Or Chuck. Probably not Chuck, either. Sorry.**


End file.
